HunterHeroDoctor
by YourHomeGirlJen
Summary: His name was Leorio Paladiknight. A man who did everything for his friends, for anyone as every doctor should. A man loyal to a fault and dead for it. A man reborn anew in a new world, new home, new body, a whole new life. A man destined to be a hero in every sense of the word. Leorio reborn in bnha. I dont own nothing. Strong language as possibly darker themes present.
1. Chapter 1

His name was Leorio Paladiknight. A man who did everything for his friends, for anyone as every doctor should. A man loyal to a fault and dead for it. A man reborn anew in a new world, new home, new body, a whole new life. A man destined to be a hero in every sense of the word.

A young boy was walking home, around six years old or so. Said boy seemed torn, chewing over an issue known only to his head. Leorio Seikishi is an odd child, or person to be more accurate. As a babe he rarely cried, rare enough to warrant numerous doctors visits and keep mothers vigilant at all times. He was incredibly smart, able to name the location of every organ and bone in the human body and more, a knowledge only assisted by his quirk.

His quirk. Another oddity though only odd to him. _Similar to nen but common knowledge. A genetic version without the same categories, some even presenting as physical mutations._ This "nen" is completely unheard of in this world; again, only known to him. That's because this boy is from another world. A world where powers like quirks are known only to those that have claimed the title of hunter, an extremely dangerous though highly rewarding job that one must pass a perilous test to get their license for. This young man was once Leorio Paladiknight, a generous doctor and impressive hunter. A man who would do anything for his friends. One who met an untimely end for them. One deserving of a second chance.

Leorio was walking towards home, school books in hand. Another kid in his class discovered their quirk. Though this would appear to be an everyday occurance, it presented as a pressing matter to the young boy. He had seen quirks in use before, how could he not as they were so prevalent in society today? What bothered him was the direct confirmation of his astral displacement. He knew he was outside his world, far outside it mind you. The food was different, the writing was different, the language was different, the names and culture and clothing and Knowledge was different. _Even the skeletal structure of the foot was different._ He knew all that was his mere six years of life in this universe. But seeing a five year old use his quirk, a superpower, _nen,_ was too much to deal with.

_Back to nen._ This wasn't nen. It didn't follow the rules, the types, the teachings. It wasn't taught or even achieved, quirks were genetic. He'd seen such at hand, from heroes to business workers. But the oddities of this universe still shook him to the core. Leorio wasn't the type to be home sick. He loved home, sure, even with the tragedies attached to it, but he never felt _homesick. _He was a man! He had to leave to get his medical license and change the world, or at least someone. He could always say the same during the hunter exam, during college, during the trip to _the Dark Continent_. Now though? When he was another world, a whole universe, away with no hope to get back? He was a little homesick to say the least.

Perhaps it was because he had friends. Not that he never had friends before, no. He wasn't exactly popular but he had some friends, one even dear enough to him to shape his whole career. But friends that he would die for, nearly die for, _did _die for. That's different.

In this world, where he could become a doctor, no sweat. Where his family had the money and he, the knowledge and quirk, to get accepted into any university. Where _Heroes_ kept everyone safe and patrolled the streets. A world where he could take the easy route and do as he always dreamed, to become a doctor and save lives for no pay. Or ...or he could salvage what he could of the life he had before. There were no hunters here but there were heroes, even medical ones. He could strive for that life and try to forge bonds with friends, the bonds that can only be made in a life or death situation, the kind only attained through danger. The danger only faced in this world by heroes.

This was not an easy choice. There was no wrong one either. _My parents would be happy either way. Heroes are lauded and make plenty of money. Doctors are of course the same. _He knows he would excel at either._ I may not have been the strongest of the group but I can hold my own, especially with the superior experience I hold over these kids._ It's not easy to decide your entire life, especially when you have all of it ahead of you. Such decisions can wait_._ Although adults never realize that when asking these questions to young impressionable children.

"And what do you want to be when you grow up, Seikishi-san?"

"That's an excellent quirk, Seikishi-san! Perfect for a hero!"

"My my, you're very smart Seikishi-san! Why, you could even become a doctor one day!"

"Are you gonna grow up to be a businessman, just like your mommy?"

"You'd make your mother proud, becoming a lawyer like her!"

Such questions always float around a child, but never seem to bother them, only encourage...most children, that is.

"Leorio?" a kind voice ask. The warm, familiar voice of his mother.

"Uhh...yes?"

"...Are you okay sweetie? You look tense.." His mother's voice was full of concern, only lightly dampened by the fact that this was normal for the happy family.

"I'm just thinking of what I want to be when I'm older." He responded truthfully, no use in lying to his mother, women seem to always be able to see through lies, a universal constant.

"Oh honey, don't look so down about it! I'm sure whatever you'll be, you'll be happy with it! You're only 6, don't be worried or you'll have wrinkles by the time you're seven!" Her tone was quickly switched to lighthearted and comical. Though she was always worried about his oddities she laughed about it regardless. One of her "charm points" as she called it.

"How about we go inside and have dinner, okay? Your mommy's going to be back soon! He might bring you something cool from work." mommy often brought back toys meant for quirks she got from work. She was the CEO of a toy company, one of the first to make toys that catered to quirks. Leorio may have been an adult, but he could still appreciate and have fun with the little trinkets his mom brought back (blame it on his child body, ok! He was a MAN, dammit!).

The smile spreading across his face couldn't be stopped when thinking of his parents.

"Awww, you are just too cute!" said his mom in that patronizing kid voice, who knew how hard kids had it?

"Am not!" Leorio was not cute, he was handsome!

"Ok, little man" His mother tried to sound serious but she couldn't keep that giggle from escaping her mouth, eliciting an unamused response from the child.

Life resumed in the Seikishi household. Life resumed for the interstellar traveler.

Leorio Seikishi put a great deal into his school work. One born as privileged as he could not pass up the chance to get a good education. He had the top marks in his school, always double checking his homework, even for kindergarten knowledge. This was necessary when it came to subjects like history (what the hell happened to the world map!?) but completely unnecessary when it came to math (maybe math is completely the same aside from the methods but you never know!?).

He had to keep top marks if he wanted to become a doctor and, if he so chooses, to become a hero. Sure, he could settle for a second rate school, but his parents are raising him to be the best and for either career slacking off could be deadly. That was the reasoning he gave to those who asked, and it was true, but those weren't his only motives. His mother's smile and his other mother's proud gaze did give him a small nudge forward (ok..maybe he lacked such affection in his past life.. And maybe he is a little starved for it in this one but can you blame him?).

School was easy no matter how much work he put into it. He even craved the challenge, the reason why he started tutoring his classmates and kouhai, even a senpai. The challenge is also why he started training his quirk.

His quirk.

It was a great deal similar to his past lives nen. On the surface they were the same but the difference was the intricacies. His quirk was of the emitter variety, just like his nen. He could send a pulse through objects to do damage, a combination of his Remote Punch and Ultrasound. The farther the pulse travels, the more force lost due to resistance. He could also use his quirk as he did with his nen in the medical field. I.e. send light pulses through the body, or any material, to detect abnormalities and organisms within though with his quirk, he could create small enough pulses that activate individual or clusters of cells, promoting growth.

Perfect for a doctor, more potential than his nen even with more restrictions. Something to be real thankful for in this life.

Leorio Seikishi continued to be diligent in his work, all throughout middle school. Teachers loved him, a trustworthy little helper and excellent example for his fellow students and kouhai. Precisely why he had trouble with school. Leorio simply couldn't click with kids his apparent age, he was a slow learner and wasn't the best with social cues.

Leorio thought to do nothing about this, unfortunately. He had little regard for what others thought of him nor did he care to be popular, no one could hold up to his true friends. This may have been a mistake.

A rough looking student approached, swinging a bag around with little regard for the various walls and desks he knocked into.

"Seikishi-kun! What's this I see, hm? High Schools, huh? Looking for one that takes narks?" The "student", at least most of the time as he was either skipping or suspended, snatched Leorios's papers right out of his hand. Hayato-san, or falcon as he was often referred [haya meaning falcon], was one of the many "tough guys" who patrolled the school and city, looking for trouble. One with nasty grades and an even nastier streak of bad behaviour with involving school staff. To say the least, he was not a fan of Seikishi-san.

Leorio was off put but not willing to put up with a kids crap, no matter how well behaved he was.

Standing up now, snatching his paper back with clear aggravation, Leorio reprimanded Hayato.

"Listen here, punk! What I do is none of your business! Now scram before I give you something to run from." Either Leorio never really found anything to fight about with his clear disconnect with kids or he had improved remarkably on his patience which now threatened to break.

Hayato-san was not frightened. "So the lil' bookworm has some teeth. Or is it all bite?" Hayato's smile grew slightly, acenting his sharp teeth, a peculiar feature of his quirk. His smile was feral, inviting challenge simply to relish in a win."How about you show me your claws before I rip them _**out**_."He challenged with a snarl at the end.

Leorio knew he could take this kid, easy. Something was holding him back though. His parents. Leorio had two moms, Akari and Junko. Akari was the fun loving, relaxed one, always making fun of him and trying to bring him out of his calloused and jaded shell. Junko was the silent scary type but practically glowed with happiness when with her family. Both of them were always ready to dismantle someone** with words** for the sake of justice. Neither would approve of him beating a kid up and he was not in the mood to see them disappointed in him, mostly because it was a bit of an unforeign feeling for the perfect kid. It seemed he could never disappoint them...well except for the time they caught him with some...suggestive magazines...that was not a conversation he wanted to repeat.

"Back off, _Falcon_, I don't have the time to drop someone off at the nurses office." He said with a smirk. "Besides, I think you've missed enough school, wouldn't want you to spend the rest of the year in a hospital." Leorio's eyebrows quirked with his smug satisfaction. Being the good guy can get tiring, sometimes you've got to let loose a little, even if it's only a farce.

That apparently was the wrong thing to say. Falcon immediately shot his arm out at Leorio, just missing his jugular as he dodged; such fights were below him. Pissed off, Falcon readied his quirk, stretching his rubber arm back he grabbed onto the classroom door frame. His quirk allowed him to stretch his body like rubber, earning him a few inappropriate nicknames in addition to his "hero" one. Years of fighting against complex nen has prepared him for such a society where kids had genetic superpowers.

Leorio stood ready. Hayato released his hold on the door, shooting his arm right at Leorio. Leorio swiftly ducked and rolled to the side towards the exit. Quirks also had their own drawbacks, Hayato's being the recoil of rubber. Hayato flipped his arm towards the ceiling to avoid hitting himself in the face leaving Leorio with ample time to make a swift getaway.

Leorio booked it out of there, no way he could get in a good school with marks on his record. Had to have a clean record if he wanted to get into UA. He could get his stuff later, ask a teacher to let him in. It was **not** worth it to go back in their. Mom's would kill him before they defended his actions.

"Where do ya think you're going, loser! I'll kick your ass!" a rough voice called after him. Hayato rushed out the classroom, fist at the ready. He knew he couldn't catch up to Seikishi but he could still win, he was going to be a hero after all. Seikishi gripped a classroom sign in his pursuit of the straight A student, stretching his arm out as he ran.

Leorio was nearly at the stairs when he was sent straight to the floor. His nose immediately throbbed in pain, bleeding a bit on his shirt as he forced himself up. He was used to much worse but getting slammed into the floor from a super powered punch still hurt like hell. Take the pain of a rubber band slung at your hand and multiply that 100 fold.

"YEEOOOWWW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KID! I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT!?" His yelling stuttered off into repetitive mumblings of "ow ow oww."

"That'll teach ya not ta mess with ...ya shoulda seen yer face! Classic." Falcon swaggered away with a proud smirk on his face. He shouldn't of turned his back.

BAM!

Before he knew it Falcon was on the floor, back of the head bursting in pain. Leorio stood tall looking over the student. Leorio used his quirk to send a shockwave under the punk, knocking him flat off his feet with only a small stomp.

Leorio's triumph lasted only a moment when Falcon didn't get back up. His eyes were closed and body still.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked as he ran over to the prone form. Panic was rising in him, he wondered if Falcon could hear his heart beating out of his chest, if he could hear anything at all. Falcons hand suddenly gripped his ankle as he approached. He looked down and before he could process anything, his leg was ripped out from under him!

Both boys shot up off the floor. Falcon reared another punch but Leorio, coming to his senses didn't counter.

The punch just barely missed him but Falcon didn't hesitate. Falcon threw his full body weight onto Leorio like his life depended on it. The boys were knocked right off their feet. Time seemed to slow as they both realized the gravity of the situation, pun intended. There was only air beneath Leorio unless you count the long flight of stairs they were about to plummet down. Falcon's eyes widened as he saw the drop beneath them

"Aw shi-"

Everything happened at once. Leorio's back slammed into the bottom of the stairs sending pain all along his spine. Falcon's weight shifted forward as he slammed into Leorio and immediately tipped over him, head first into the ground while pulling Leorio along. Both boys were almost comically flipping down the stairs onto the floor, almost as it must've hurt pretty fucking bad.

Yeah, it really hurt. Both boys stayed on the ground when the came to a stop, groaning and unsuccessfully attempting to relieve their pain. As they lie on the floor in their shared misery, a shadow covered them. Their principal, Mr. M.

"And what are we doing, boys." he questioned with an uncharacteristically stern voice. Mr. M, unanimously standing for Mr. Mean, was actually a kind and fair principle but if you mess up ...you're in for it. He did not tolerate disobedience or violence or students knocking each other down the stairs for no real reason.

"Well...an answer or are you kids going to walk yourselves down to my office. I don't want to have to both nurse Jennings."

Falcon fumbled over himself trying to get up, punctuality is valued after all. Leorio followed his lead, having never been in trouble with Mr. M himself. The trio walked in silence with the principle trailing behind, watching for any further behavioral problems. The wellbeing of his students was his utmost priority.

They made it to the office in silence, tension and a hint of fear, stifling the cool air of a well taken care of school. Leorio's face was blank in a poor attempt at hiding his shame. Seriously, he was a doctor and a grown man, he shouldn't be fighting some punkass kid.

Mr. M cleared his throat.

"Now, I can only hope that you understand why you are here with me. Nod your heads if you understand" They nodded. "I also hope you understand that fighting is not tolerated in this school under any circumstances." They nodded. "Furthermore, I hope you understand that your punishments will be fair." They nodded. "Is there any opposition? None, I presume" Even Hayato didn't hesitate to nod. They were truly in for it. "Then your penance ...you will come to school one ohur early for the next month, come to my office and I will lay out some research work for you on the juvenile education system. You will stay two hours late everyday for the next month serving time in detention. And finally you will set aside your differences and grow closer as classmates by helping out classrooms and cleaning the schoolyard."

Hayato nodded immediately. Leorio wasn't about to get himself more work and thus nodded.

"Is this fair?" There's the kicker. Leorio could argue with that one._ No, it's not fair. He started it and was messing with me. I didn't really do anything but defend myself. I did nothing to provoke this. I really only got hurt. I've never done anything wron-_

Both boys nodded.

"Then I suppose there is no need to put this on either of your records, as long as you can follow through and learn your lesson. Although due to repeated incidents, I would like to see you alone, Mr. Hayato." He nodded. Mr. M opened the door, showing Leorio out. His clean records were a relief, If he was getting into U.A., he'd need them to be perfect.

Leorio went on his way home, hopefully able to avoid any conversations with his parents. Else, he'll never hear the end of this. He'll still have to explain why he is getting up an hour earlier and staying out an hour later, though. Oh, God and getting up an hour earlier. 5 in the morning, the ungodly morning. Leorio decided Mr. M really did deserve his nickname.

With that thought, Leorio went to his room with his dinner, much to his parents' dismay. A short nap before he had to do anything else wouldn't go amiss, huh? He would surely wake up in time to do his homework and set his alarms, right? Right?

Unfortunately, Leorio Seikishi has never been a lucky person, this life or past.

**End Chapter One! I don't actually expect many to see this story as it is a crossover, so any reviews I get help, okay? Even if they're a little mean or such. Also if you already know me and are curious as to what happened to my first story, hah yeah. It probably won't happen.**

**When will I update? Never certain! But I have written out the outline for plenty of chapters ahead. I got ideas as far as the mall trip before going to camp. I'll really try to write this, okay? I swear, okay? I will make an attempt.**

**Review Please! Even a short "noice" will do.**


	2. Hayato's a prick

_Okay, Okay, cool, cool, forgot to wake up and do my homework, forgot to wake up and do the stupid reserch. Fine, fine, just casually ruining my own life, thats cool._

Luck is really turning for Leorio, huh?

Leorio raced off to school, the ground gliding beneath his feet. The wind stung his face as he ran, causing his eyes to water. Blurry vision didn't impede him as he made his way to school but his bookbag was stretching as much as the seams could safely allow.

As the office came in site, he didn't slow down the slightest even for the few students and teachers roaming the quiet halls.

"HERE!" he shouted with desperation as he slammed into the door frame of Mr. M's office.

"So you don't yet understand punctuality, manners, or discipline. That'll be corrected soon enough. Young Hayato had already begun his research 20 minutes ago." His tone dripping with annoyance and disappointment.

Leorio could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks and ears. His head bowed in apology. A quick apology escaped his lips.

"Just get on with it. The computer's already signed in and fill out this worksheet. I expect a well written essay pertaining to the subject. Length at your own discretion." He handed the worksheet, more of a packet really to Leorio.

And so he got to work. The questions focused on the major juvenile detention center in Japan along with local ones. They detailed how one is put into one and their conditions. It was actually somewhat fascinating if not tedious and morbid. It's not like he was really going to end up as some gang member or criminal, jeez. The bell rang before he was halfway through the packet.

As the boys were paraded out the door, Leorio couldn't help but notice, _really notice_, Mr. M and Hayato.

Mr. M's eyes were piercing the back of Hayato's head, like he had some kind of 40/40 vision quirk and could see the molecules of grease clinging to his hair. Leorio couldn't tell what was in that gaze, Mr. M's face revealed nothing. Although, he wasn't any good at reading people anyway.

Hayato looked stoically ahead. Thinking back, Hayto hadn't said a word to him, incredibly unusual and almost worrying for such an annoying chatterbox. Hayato seemed a bit grim, like he was marching to his death as a soldier departing for war. Leorio had seen that face too many times to count from his childhood and his dangerous career and adventures but it sent warning signals and shivers to his very core to see such a face on someone as loud and defiant as Hayato.

Just what did he miss in 20 minutes?

* * *

Class passed on as usual with little fervor. His homework wasn't a big deal as he always had everything in and had top marks in the class. Even so, he still apologized and finished it anyway during lunch. It was only the start of the day and Leorio was exhausted. Hayato hadn't said a word to him all day, something he was half appreciative for (no loathsome remarks) and half disheartened by (come on, the punk looks all mopey and their practically comrades! Imprisoned in punishment together!). He could at least show some respect and greet him or something.

Alas, no such recognition occurred as the school day ended. Time for detention! Leorio had never gotten detention before in this life so he had no idea where to go. This problem was easily remedied by following Hayato. As soon as the bell rang the two got out of their seats and made their way to the door, trailing behind the rest of the class in no hurry to face their penance. Hayato, seeing as Leorio wasn't moving first, took the lead in leaving the room.

He briskly made his to the second floor of the school, turning down different halls till reaching the undesired location. Leorio had the luck to have never had the class before. There were broken, discarded desks in the far corner will torn and graffitied posters littering the walls. Someone had knocked over the trash can, spewing the various papers and gumwrappers onto the floor. Of course, the classroom was still mostly clean, this was Japan after all as he had learned through his many years on this world but this room was a dump compared to the pristine classrooms upstairs.

Leorio took a seat in the corner closest to the door, away from all the rabble. Hayato made his way into what seemed his own niche in the decrepit classroom, a little spot atop a desk in the far right corner of the room, far as possible from Leorio. There was no teacher present so the kids simply talked to each other in their own little areas.

Leorio took his seat and pulled out a textbook from his book bag. He occasionally stole glances of Hayato but with no luck. He could've mistaken Hayato as being asleep if it weren't for the permanent scowl pasted across his face. He must've been mad at him for getting them in trouble or it was about whatever happened in those brief 20 minutes he missed in the principal's office. Hayato didn't seem to be himself after that. Leorio was pulled from his theorizing when a hand smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oi! Bookboy, detention's over, stop making goo-goo eyes at me." Speak of the devil.

"Wha-I-I'm not into guys!" Leorio countered as he clearly had his priorities straight.

"Yeah, clearly the holes drilled into my gorgeous face say otherwise"

"Gorgeous! As if with a rough mug like yours-"

"At least I'm not some plain looking nerd!"

"OH! I'll show you-"

"BOYS!" a booming voice broke through the rabble. Easy to guess who.

"I hope today went well? I can see you're getting along nicely" The principles final words held some bite, bringing a small pool of ugly shame in the pit of Leorio's stomach. He used to be an adult and here he's just fighting with some snot nosed brat.

"I only came down here to check on you and remind you to be in my office in the morning, _on time, please_." The principle curtly left, not stopping to look back.

_That went well_. _Gods I'm going crazy. Picking on some little brats. If only Kurapika could see me-_

_...Kurapika…_

_Damn. Kurapika._ Leorio's best friend from his previous life. A great comrade with a lot of issues and anger. A fifteen year old looking to get revenge on the Phantom Troupe for the senseless murder of his clan, the Kurta. Hell, he even fought with Kurapika when they first met. This is some wicked deja vu.

Both made their way through the twisting halls out of the school. Hayato, as always, wearing his rough mug like a new t-shirt. His similarities to Kurapika stopped real short but Leorio kept thinking. Hayato wasn't that bad. The little quarrel they just went through wasn't that mean spirited and maybe Leorio really did need some friends if he was thinking of people from fifteen years ago. So perhaps a small apology was in order. In any case his conscience is eased after bullying a kid.

"Hey.. um… I'm really sor-"

"Save it." Hayato quickly cut him off, a quick glare thrown his way. "Just save it. I don't need your apology or anything just back off."

His words puzzled Leorio a bit. "What do you mean you don't 'need my apology' brat! Show some respect!" More so simply ticked him off.

" What I _mean_ is to shut up! Don't start spouting some 'sorry' crap like a preschooler!"

"What the hell is wrong with _you_! I'm trying to **apologize**," the word in question being literally dug into Hayato's skull by Leorio's pointing finger, "so how about you gratefully accept it!" Both their faces were red with exasperation and anger.

"Wha-.. where do you get off apologizing to me like it's _your_ fault! And demanding I accept your apology!? How does that make sense!?" The boys both pointed at each other like the other was the real idiot.

Leorio could not let this stand, he'd shove this apology down his throat if it was the last thing he ate. "I shouldn't have beat you up so I apologized! Now take it! It was my fault sorta. You shouldn't have been such a brat but I still fought back so sorry!" Despite Leorio's intentions, his tone did detract from the meaning and sentiment of the statement, horribly misconstruing it in Hayato's mind.

Genuine confusion quickly turned to anger on Hayato's face.

"Are you looking down on me!? Is that it!? You listened to me and M talking, huh?! You just think I'm some poor kid, some sob story. Just all 'poor kid, he's failing all his classes, maybe I should help him be more like me, the **rich straight A star student**'!" An indescribable emotion clouded his face, something akin to anger and shame but not either of which. Leorio had no clue what he was talking about.

"What's with you! I'm just trying to help! And sob story!? I don't give a shit about your past! I just wanna be your friend!" Leorio wasn't sure why he even said that last part, it just came tumbling out but in a split moment of reflection he felt it was truthful. Perhaps it was time for some friends, finally. Not to move on…..but to perhaps fill a small void in his heart.

Hayato was speechless. He couldn't remember hearing words like that ever before in his life. Always, always, it was 'how is your brother?' 'I'm so sorry for you' 'I can't imagine what it's like for you'. For once, someone was actually talking to _him_. A…..friend…..was talking to him.

"You…." god, he couldn't fight the rising blush taking over his face "you wanna be my…._friend_" he physically struggled to get the last word out.

Leorio didn't even have the gall to be offended, this day was just getting more and more out of hand but this _might_ possibly maybe be the one sorta okayish thing to come out of it.

"Let's be friends, okay?" Lerorio held out his hand.

Hayato took it.

They stood in silence for a moment, still holding hands. Hayato broke away first.

"I think...I should be the one apologizing. I, well. First, I shouldn't have been such a dick to you. You never really did anything, you just kinda piss me off pretty effortlessly." Neither of them thought it was a decent apology but both knew it was likely the best they were gonna get. "Um, I'm not as lucky as you. You've gotten everything in life and I haven't got shit." A forlorn look took over his face.

Leorio thought back to his own life, his old life. He grew up dirt poor. No one in his town could afford anything, not even life saving medicine for their children. When he worked his ass off to qualify for a medical school he found out that his studying was all for nothing and he couldn't even pay his first years tuition. His only chance was to risk his life for a hunter's license. He couldn't count on two hands all the times he nearly died. He wouldn't have made it if it weren't for his friends and he wouldn't have died if it weren't for them either...not that he blames them, of course, he chose to sacrifice himself. Lerio almost vocally protested Hayato's statement. He hadn't got shit in life but...he wasn't wrong. This life had everything for him. Money, a family, education, safety. Leorio stayed silent.

"You don't get it. You have a decent quirk. Your family is loaded. You _have _a family. You're smart too. I don't have anything. It's not fair. None of it. I just kinda felt like you should suffer for once" A shameful look overtook Hayato's face.

"Look. Sure, I have a good quirk. My family has money and provides for me. But don't assume I haven't suffered. Kid, I'm sorry life hasn't been easy for you and I'm not gonna say it'll ever be easy or fair but you just have to work past it with what you do have-"

"BUT I DO! I DO WORK HARD AND IT DOESN'T WORK! I don't know my mother, I **hate** my father, my brother's in jail!" he couldn't even see Leorio's expression through the thick veil of tears. "I'm always working so I can't study so I fail every damn class I'm in and end up in detention which means I can't work! I'm stuck and it doesn't matter what I do. Seeing people like you who just get everything pisses me off! IT'S NOT FAIR! It's not..fair."

Out of respect Leorio looked away and for that, Hayato was thankful. He can't help but sympathize with the kid. Poverty is nigh impossible to escape from without sheer luck and he can attest to that. Despite their similarities, however, Lerio didn't know what to say to him. What could he say? Risk your life for a hunter exam that doesn't even exist in this world? Nothing can compare here and it's a harsh and difficult choice anyway.

The hunter. hero. Whoever just sighed and put his hand on Hayato's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It doesn't matter how hard you work; you're in a shitty situation and you can't fix it alone." Hayato curled in on himself, as if hearing an executioner's final verdict. "But...that's what friends are for." Leorio thought of his dear friends helping him through everything and him getting to be there for them till the end. "I can help you"

Hayato couldn't believe what he was hearing. Help felt completely foreign to him. Sure, people had offered help, a lot actually after his brother, or, hell, after meeting his father. This felt different though. Seikishi bastard sounded...genuine? Invested? Interested? He never really got that kinda vibe from anyone else before. Maybe he'd just regret it but. Maybe not? At least he had nothing to lose.

Hayato grabbed Seikishi's arm in a tight grip, "I'll take your offer. Please."

Leorio's smile in that moment was infectious enough to get a slight twinge of the lips of Hayato.

* * *

Wow, um, no excuses. I just didn't write anything for like, over a year. My b. I am very very **very** glad that some of yall reviewed and badgered me to update. And I'm really sorry I didn't write anything. I can't make promises for when I'll post next but I'm thinking it'll happen soon now that I'm back into things.

For the one who didn't know anything about Hunter X Hunter, I'll try to bring up Leorio's life a bit but you should really just watch HXH if ya hadn't already, it's superb. Or at least look at his wiki.

Reviews:

Shisui34: Thank you, thank you thank you. I really wanted to do my part in adding to this crossover after seeing the others.

Melancholy's Sunshine: I got plans, man, USJ is gonna be lit.

Cemoras: Thxxx3

Bourbon990: Hopefully the future won't disappoint

emma552:I hope I started decently enough but one day I'll go back and read it and want to delete it.

Th3 0ne:I really hope future stuff will be written decently, thank you!

Noice (guest): Oh my god, thank you. Leorio is and will always be my favorite. His abilities are definitely the easiest to put into MHA and he's the least angsty of the group so personality and goal wise he fits well. Personally I want to get into action as fast as possible usually but I don't like seeing main characters so soon but with the classroom setting I wouldn't be able to avoid them so I started it with the year before UA.

Ru Ryu: Leorio the Oreo is the bet and he's so forgotten it's truly a tragedy. Man needs more love.

Galaxy Creator of Pisces: Thank You! Leorio is never mc for anything unless Kurapika is there, its no fair :(

Drdwastaken: I want to be able to write for a longer series so hopefully I can accomplish this but clearly my track record aint to clean...I will be doing some other short stories to keep myself writing so maybe I'll be able to stick with this. Thank you for your support. Oh, and I got some bigger plans for abilities.,..

R1VN: Plzzz watch HXH, it's incredible

720941:Seriously, thank you for this comment, it brings me a lot of joy! I'm really gonna try and make these chapters longer, they look so short when I put them on FF but my google doc is at 15 pages :( Leorio is not gonna be too OP but I want to try to do his strength in hxh justice. He didn't quite work out the same way as he did in hxh but he has been keeping in shape and doing some training later….

And Thank You to my two guests! I'll seriously try to do better, just for you guys. Really badger me with plz updates, I gotta keep at this and it's helping.


End file.
